A Queen and A Champion
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Third Person POV. Sort of Mirana's thoughts just days after Alice leaves.
1. Chapter 1

"**So why does your pride make you run and hide?" –Wait for You, Elliott Yamin**

**I needed to try Malice…just one time…Let me know if it's any good! More to come :D**

**Happy Reading, lil' buddies!**

**Marvelous Mirana**

"_Blame it on too much Upelkuchen."_ Those words will haunt her memory forever after. It was a reminder of the one happy time they had together. But, alas, she was gone now. Never returning. McTwisp said the rabbit hole was no longer there; gone, disappeared. It was just cool, hard, dirt ground. And even worse, there was no way to reverse Time and ask her to stay. No, it was too late for anything now.

"_Oh. Come with me." _Quite the answer. Could she have not come up with anything better? Anything that at least hinted how she felt about the young lady that had once stood in front of her, ten feet tall, wearing her sister's curtains? Couldn't she have stopped staring at her for just one moment?

_They made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand. She prepared herself to enter the kitchen. Letting go of Alice's hand, she ducked gracefully as the ladle of soup hit the door behind her._

"_Is the March Hare here?" She continued walking towards the table with Alice trailing behind her, lingering at the door._

"_Aye! Ye're late fer yer soup ye ere buzzum!" he replied. The Queen was ready to scold the rabbit when Alice made a terrible mistake. She criticized the Hare's cooking. You _never_ criticize the Hare's food._

"_Could use some salt," she hinted. And, as if choreographed, Thackary threw a salt shaker her way, and she dodged it. The glass shaker hit the wall, salt spraying every where. No matter, it'll get cleaned up. Alice went and knelt in front of the table Her Majesty was standing behind. On it were jars full of different odds and ends. She assumed them to be ingredients._

"_Ahhhh, pishalver. No let me think…" her hand flitted over every object on the table until she found what she needed. "A _pinch _of worm fat," she emphasized. "Urine of the horsefly," she said happily. Alice cringed and crinkled her nose at the thought of the ingredient. "Buttered fingers!" she exclaimed excitedly. She smelled it, and a growl sounded deep in her throat. Alice thought of the sounds she could be making in- _Stop thinking such thoughts, Alice _she scolded herself._

"_My sista preferred to study…Dominion of the Living Things." She leaned over and studied some more ingredients she had not yet noticed, and then began grounding a powder. "Tell me. How does she seem to you?" _How do I seem to you? _was what she was really asking. She and her sister were extremely close in many ways; you just didn't see them because what Mirana hurt was herself, not others._

"_Perfectly horrid," answered the young lady. Mirana tried not to be phased by this, but her shock did slip through a bit._

"_And her," she gestured to her head, "head?" This had always been a touchy subject for the family. Alice, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off Mirana's hands. Or any other part of her for that matter._

"_Bulbous." This made Mirana smile._

"_I think she may have some kind of growth in there, something pressing on her brain. Three coins from a dead-mans pocket. Two teaspoons of wishful thinking." She added them with the tip of a knife. She wouldn't tell, but she had a sort of feminine thing for knives._

"_You can't imagine the things that go on in there." This caught the Queen by surprise. She froze immediately as her mind was filled with images no one wanted to see. Things her sister did, but instead of Iracebeth, Mirana was in her place._

"_Oh yes I can." She said this in a rather deadly tone, causing Alice to widen her eyes. "But," she began, covering up her former statement, and picking up a harmless spoon on the way, "when the Champion steps forth to slay the Jabberwocky," her voice got a higher-pitch with excitement, "the people will rise against her." She raised her arms as she said this, as if to prove her point. She gingerly spit into the concoction before her, finishing off the Pishalver. "That should do it," she said, wiping off her lips. Alice was thinking about those lips at the moment. Her Majesty picked up the little kettle and poured the nasty liquid into a spoon. "Blow," she instructed, and Alice did so. She downed the terrible tasting potion. She shrank, her dress not going with her. She was tempted to not hold onto the dress and just let it fall. Mirana was tempted to rip the blasted thing off her and kiss the young girl._

"Look what happened when you thought such things," she muttered to herself, stopping the memory in its tracks.

"Pardon?" She looked up and saw Tarrant, her hatter, standing in front of her. He was a dear friend- her first kiss believe it or not. He still harbored feelings for her, but Mirana only barely returned them. If she was forced to find a King- not the Queen she wanted- she would choose Tarrant over the richest man in all of Underland, whom ever that may be.

"Nothing, dear. I believe I heard one of the Ladies in Waiting saying she wished a hat…perhaps you should go speak to her?" His eyes lit up and he left the throne room. How he loved his hats. She sat back down on her throne- the same as on the day Alice returned the Vorpal- and indulged on all the memories of her Champion.

"_Feeling better?"_

"_Much, thank you." _

"_There's someone here who wishes to see you," she said, leading the girl out of the room. _Someone wishes to see you…besides me.


	2. Chapter 2

"**When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep because you know she'll be there in your dreams- that's when she's more than a memory"—More Than a Memory, Garth Brooks**

**Short, I know, but we're getting into the main plot…sort of happy with a sad ending to this chapter, but it does get much happier eventually, trust me. I've written too many sad stories…**

**Many more visitors than I thought to get! Reviews are like drugs to me and I'm already addicted :D**

**Marvelous Mirana**

She lay there in bed, gazing up at the white ceiling. Everything was white- her skin, her hair, her bed, her side table, her desk, her parchment, her clothing, her whole castle was a giant white hole. She dare not turn off the light because she knew she'd fall asleep, and then she'd dream of _her. _And dreaming of _her _would lead to regrets and tears. Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights…again. So she instead thought of yet another memory.

"_I had hoped to have a champion by now…" she trailed. The young girl standing next to her looked up at her. She was so innocent, so oblivious and sweet. She had absolutely no idea what this world has seen in just a few years. Mirana wished Alice could see how much they needed her. How much she alone needed her._

"_Why don't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself? You must have the power," she said. _What a peculiar question to ask, _she had thought at the time. It was a question everyone in Underland had floating at the back of their heads, but no one dared to ask her._

"_It is against my vows to harm any living creature…"It was the truth. Every single vow was written in a giant book. Once Mirana came up with another vow, she wrote it dow. And once a vow is in ink, you can't go back on it._

She began listing her vows, keeping busy.

1) I vow to never harm any living creature.

2) I vow to be vegetarian in order to support Vow #1

3) I vow to be fair to any creature in Underland

4) I vow to never get angry with someone to a point where it becomes dangerous

5) I vow to wear white, hence the title White Queen

6) I vow to never become fully overcome by evil or darkness

7) I vow to be respectful of all species…

At this time, she had become so drowsy that she drifted off to sleep. She did dream of Alice, but it wasn't a pleasant dream that she woke from, crying, because it was over. It was a dream she woke from, crying, because it had lasted too long. In the dream, her Alice had been going against the Jabberwocky. But instead, Tarrant had followed the rules and hadn't interfered. The Jabberwocky crushed Alice beneath its giant talons and only then did they break out into a full out war. Tarrant then tried to be Champion, but he ended up dead as well.

"No!" she screamed, opening her eyes and gasping hard. Someone had been shaking her shoulders, hence the dream of death. Tarrant was staring her in the eyes. His eyes were such a bright green they seemed almost neon in the dim light.

"Mirana, wake up please! You must come now!"

"Was it only just a dream? Are you the only one awake?" she asked shakily, still shocked from her dream. He pulled her into a sitting position as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

"Yes and yes, but you must come right now. Others will be awake soon, so come on, lassie! We'll miss it!" She dragged her body out of bed, barely noticing she was slightly sweaty. Tarrant pulled her by the hand until she was more awake, and she ran beside him down the corridors. She felt much younger, though she was young now. She got excited and ran a bit faster, a little smile gracing her features. They reached the front of the castle and quietly exited, then ran further down a path. They each got a horse and a saddle, and then galloped miles to the Hall of Doors. They dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree, then entered the hall. Both grinned as if they were completely crazy at the sight in front of them.

_Alice._

"Alice!" she shouted. The woman in front of her turned around and beamed. They skipped closer to each other and hugged tightly. They had both missed each other terribly, whether they knew the other missed them or not. Mirana rested her chin on Alice's shoulder. She had gotten taller!

"I've missed you, Majesty…" Alice whispered, pulling back. Mirana bit her lip, silently wishing Tarrant weren't there so she could try just once…

"Tarrant, could I have a moment with my Champion?" He nodded respectfully and left the hall without a word.

"Mirana, there's something I must tell you-"

"And you can do so after I tell you something. Alice, it's been years since you were here, you know. I've been thinking of you constantly; wondering if you were okay or if you were okay. I even thought about…us," she whispered, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Me too." Mirana glanced up and saw Alice smiling. The taller girl tilted Mirana's chin up a bit further and hesitated. Then she kissed the Queen. And the Queen kissed her back with such a passion she didn't remembering one tiny important detail.

The last thing she had eaten was dangerous to Aboveland humans. And a tiny bit of it lingered on the corner of her lip…


	3. Chapter 3

"**I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be. Opened my eyes- it was only just a dream?" –Just a Dream, Nelly**

**This chapter is a happy chapter (yet extremely short), I promise :) and ****this 'story' is drawing to a close, my friends…**

She fainted. There is no other way to describe it! Mirana rushed out of the hall and grabbed Tarrant by the arm, unable to form coherent words; she dragged him to where Alice lay on the floor and pointed. He gasped and lifted her up. He then walked out to Mirana's horse and motioned for Mirana to climb up (which she did) placing Alice in front of her so that when Mirana grabbed the reins, Alice was sitting securely on the horse. The rode to Marmoreal as quickly as the possibly could.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Mirana's concern grew with each passing moment. She sat there, day after day, staring at the young blonde before her. How could she have been so careless? She should've stopped and checked- she shouldn't have eaten that blasted food in the first place!

She eventually sat at a table across the room and rested her head in her arms, drifting to sleep for the first time in 3 weeks…

* * *

Alice opened her eyes slowly and immediately shut them. It was so blindingly white! Where the bloody hell was she? She glanced around and saw a figure slumped over at a table. It was also white, but it was most definitely human. She stood up, groaning at the stiffness in her muscles- and approached the person. She noticed it was a female. A rather beautiful female at that. Alice blushed at the thought. She touched the woman's white, silky hair. She felt her skin and gasped- it was cold as ice! She ran her hand over her cheek, and then took one of the hands in her own. The cold felt good, in a weird sort of way. The woman stirred and Alice jumped up, backing away.

"Alice! You're awake!" The strange person stood and ran to her, locking her in a tight embrace and kissing her cheeks.

"Who- who are you?" she asked, politely as she could. The person let go and backed away. Her smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You…don't…remember me…do you?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry. What is you're name?" Alice tipped her head to the side and racked through her memory to try and remember that face.

"Mirana of Marmoreal? The White Queen? Anything, but please Alice, tell me you remember! I- I love you." Alice gasped as the memories poured back into her mind like a waterfall.

"Mirana!" she exclaimed, and engulfed the woman in a hug. She pulled back just enough to crush her lips to the Queen's. Her lips parted and her tongue ran over Mirana's, asking for entrance. Once Mirana recovered, she opened her mouth and both their tongues fought for dominance. They held each other tightly, only breaking apart for frantic gulps of air.


End file.
